Gareki's Night Flu
by ScatteredOtaku4789
Summary: One night Gareki wakes up sick with the flu. Nai tries everything he can to help and only one question remains. Did he? Short fluffy fanfic that I hope everyone likes! Please read and review!


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Okay so this is my first Karneval Fanfic and I tried my best. It's supposed to be a bit fluffy but I'm not sure it turned out that way. Hope it's cute like I entended! Please review and tell me how I did!**

* * *

_Something's wrong! Something's wrong with Gareki! Nai thought in a panic._

He had thought this through the course of the day, but Gareki was irritable, so he was too scared to ask. But oh did he regret it when he heard rushed footsteps run out of the room. He could hear the faint noise of Gareki getting sick in the nearby bathroom, but his legs didn't dare move. He was scared to see Gareki in pain.

Nai sat alone in the room, waiting for his companion to return. He turned and gripped his blanket with regret. Thinking about what to do. Should he help? Nai knew he should but still his legs wouldn't move. In fact he was frozen, unsure on what to do.

Nai sat and mentally freaked out, but stopped to listen as the bedroom door opened again, followed by the sound of slow and sluggish footsteps of a sick Gareki.

_Okay, I-I have to ask!_

Nai wore a look of determination as he sat up. His heart raced as he proceeded, unsure of what could come. Why was he so nervous? This was Gareki, his friend, someone dear to him. Why was it so hard to ask? Maybe the fact that Gareki was showing weakness freaked him out? He didn't like seeing the raven in pain.

_Here I go..._

Nai went to open his mouth and yes! His words didn't stumble and his voice didn't crack!

"Gareki?" Nai called. "Are you okay?"

Nai's voice was soft and feeble, so Gareki must not have heard the last question, because Nai was replied with a simple "yes".

"A-Are you okay?" He repeated a bit louder. Nai then found himself getting up and heading over to Gareki's bedside. "I heard you get up." Nai's voice was filled with worry as he placed a hand on Gareki's forehead.

"Sorry..." Was Gareki's reply. He didn't like disturbing Nai, he was weaker than the raven and needed more sleep. But that wasn't the case now.

Nai immediately removed his hand upon the intense heat of the boy's temperature.

"Your burning up!" Nai cried loudly. He fumbled around the room trying to find something to help. He'd taken care of Karoku before but that was in the past, and it didn't make him good at it.

"Nai!" Gareki called trying to get the creature's attention. "Nai!"

Nai stopped in the middle of running, he nearly toppled over, but caught his balance. He turned his attention back to Gareki and came back over to the sick bomber's bedside.

Gareki was now sitting up; he was shivering and clenching his feverish head. Nai could see how staggered Gareki's breaths were and also how pale the boy looked. Nai then started to get worried.

"Y-Your too loud..." Gareki whispered. He laid back but not for long because the raven soon found himself lunging back to the bathroom.

As soon as he made it, his knees gave out and he immediately started to get sick. His face reddened and tears threatened to fall from the corner of Gareki's eyes.

He didn't expect Nai to come and help; he knew the young animal was too shy and would certainly freak out at the site of him in pain. It had happened before when Gareki was injured. Nai would avoid the raven afraid of hurting him more.

But to the surprise of both boys, Nai found himself following Gareki into the bathroom. He hesitated at first, but quickly came to Gareki's aid.

Nai bravely placed both hands on Gareki's back, rubbing large circles to sooth him. And once Gareki finished, Nai found himself nearly crying at the sight of his best friend in pain. Which the almost had Gareki laughing. He found himself feeling relived to have someone who worried when he was sick.

He sat against the cool wall in hopes of cooling his body a bit, but he shifted uncomfortably when the wall quickly heated up.

"W-Why are you crying? You're not the sick one..." Gareki asked, his voice very hoarse and sore. He knew the answer to the question, but he couldn't comfort Nai if he didn't ask.

"I-I don't like it when you're in pain!" Nai cried, tears flowed down his face, just like when Gareki yelled at him.

Gareki tried his best to smile a small smile, letting Nai know he was okay. But it was a challenge because he didn't normally smile, and he was in too much pain to.

The two boys sat there silently for several moments before the two spoke up at the same time.

"Let's go back?" They both asked in unison. Gareki's voice was considerably softer than Nai's which surprised both of them. It was odd that his tone was soft because most the time he'd yell at Yogi for some unknown reason. The two had some sort of odd relationship that they only understood, which was mainly yelling at each other.

After another moment of silence, they found themselves laughing at their unison. But the laughing caused Gareki to cough. The fit was bad and left the raven grasping his chest in pain. And soon after it was after, he found himself leaning on Nai, heading back to their room.

Nai laid down Gareki and asked if he needed anything. When the bomber shook his head, Nai headed out of the room to get several things.

First Nai headed back to the bathroom to look for medicine and a bucket for Gareki in case he needed it. Then he looked around for the kitchen.

He had never actually thought about where the food they ate came from. He just ate it. He had never even heard anyone mention a kitchen so he had no idea where it was.

Luck had to be on his side because as he looked around the ship, he spotted a tired looking Yogi with a glass of water.

"Yogi!" Nai called in a hushed tone, loud enough for him to hear.

Yogi seemed a bit startled by the sudden noise that echoed through the silent hall. But he greeted his friend with hushed enthusiasm.

But Yogi became worried when he saw the bucket and medicine Nai had in hand. He wondered vaguely on if he should check up on Gareki because he didn't know how well the clumsy Nai could care for someone. But really he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yogi, where's the kitchen?" Nai asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"What's going on Nai. Is Gareki okay?" Yogi asked ignoring the question.

"He's sick. I need to get some things for him. Where's the kitchen?" Nai replied.

Yogi explained where the kitchen was, but continued to interrogate Nai on Gareki's condition. Which by Nai's answers, he began to grow worried.

_How well can he take care of Gareki? Well... I hope._

Yogi finished his questions and let the albino leave.

Yogi decided to check on Gareki in the morning, silently hoping he'd make it to morning. He seriously grew worried about Gareki because of how clumsy Nai was sometimes. Could he properly take care of Gareki? He could only hope because he wasn't going to their room at this hour.

Nai happily followed Yogi's directions and soon found himself in the kitchen. He grabbed two more things. A glass of water and cool rags for Gareki's fever.

With the medicine resting in the bucket and the water and rags in his hands; Nai headed back to his room. He became proud of himself when he made it back without getting lost on the large ship. It had happened before and would surely happen again.

When Nai made it back, he found Gareki sleeping. He wondered about waking him for the medicine and decided it would be best if he did. So he woke up a newly grumpy Gareki, who didn't appreciate being woken from a restful sleep.

"You need to take some medicine." Nai said softly, but loud enough for Gareki to hear.

Nai helped Gareki sit up and he measured out the dose the bottle said to give him. The only type of medicine Nai could find was the syrupy kind, which was the best to take but the worst tasting.

Gareki hesitated to take the medicine. He could smell the syrup from far away, and it made his stomach churn. But he knew it would help him feel better. Maybe it would get rid of the headache that was nagging at his brain right now?

Nai handed Gareki the small cup and urged him to drink it. Gareki went to, but stopped in the middle.

He looked at Nai almost saying "Do I have to?" and Nai simply nodded. Gareki grunted and sipped the medicine, flinching at the taste.

"Come on, all of it." Nai urged in a out-of-character way.

Gareki shot Nai a small glare and gulped down all the medicine. He pushed the small cup away and started to cough at the taste. Nai then took action by handing Gareki the cup of water he brought from the kitchen.

Gareki sipped the water to wash away the taste, but it didn't work very well. The taste was stuck in his mouth and from his stuffed nose, he knew he'd end up with dry mouth that tasted like that horrid medicine.

After Gareki finished sipping the water, he laid back against his pillow, wanting nothing but to sleep. But he found himself shivering again.

He heard Nai stand and head over to the closet. Nai looked through and pulled out a blanket.

He headed back over to the bed and spread the blanket over the raven. Gareki rapped the access warmth around him and tried to sleep. But to no avail because his head was killing him. The medicine helped in other places like his stomach but not his head.

"Nai?" Gareki called, hoping the albino hadn't yet fallen asleep.

"Yes Gareki?" Nai called sluggishly back.

"Is that medicine supposed to help headaches too?" Gareki asked.

"I don't think so. Does your head hurt?" Nai asked sitting up in his bed.

"...Yeah."

Nai got back up and went to check Gareki's temperature. Maybe that was the cause?

When Nai checked he found the cold compress he had placed warm and the temperature of said bomber higher than before.

Nai replaced the compress and went to find more medicine. When he returned he again found the raven getting sick into the bucket. But the sensation didn't last long and he quickly finished.

Once Gareki was able to take the medicine Nai gladly gave it to him, hoping it would help. After the medicine was downed and Gareki was again laying down, Nai headed back over to his bed.

But right as he went to leave, he felt Gareki tug on his wrist. Nai turned and went to comfort the shivering raven.

"Are you okay, Gareki? Do you need something?" Nai asked, but instead of an answer, he found himself being pulled down into the twin sized bed.

"I-I'm cold..." Gareki said in a tone no one would expect to get from him. He pulled Nai down and had him lay with him.

It didn't bother Nai, but he silently wondered if it were okay. He could catch what Gareki had like this. But he didn't care as long as Gareki was feeling better. And as far as Gareki thought. He was and it was all because of Nai.

"Nai?"

"Yes, Gareki?"

"Thanks..."

END

* * *

**Author's Notes: How'd you like it? Hope it was cute! I thought it was. I'm proud of myself though, because my writing has improved drastically sense last time I published something! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
